Négatif ou positif
by cleoboune
Summary: OS: défis avec Danacarine et Quéléa Happy et Paige discute dans la caravane.


**Salut à tous!**

 **Alors voilà: je me suis fait embarquer dans les défis de Quéléa et Danacarine donc voici mon tout premier! Je vous invite à aller voir leur fics: on a bien rigolé pour ce thème! Donc il fallait écrire une scène dans la caravane, entre deux ami(e)s du même sexe! Voici ma version avec Paige et Happy!**

 **Merci à Danamabêta pour ce défis et à Quéléa: trop de bons délires et vivement les prochains défis!**

 **Petite info avant de lire : ce défi est inspiré par l'épisode 8x01 de Friends et de la discussion des filles dans les toilettes !**

Paige n'en pouvait plus. Depuis presque deux heures, elle se débattait avec son rapport pour la sécurité intérieure. Leur dernière mission avait pourtant été très simple, aucune casse, aucune mise en danger et aucun dégât à déplorer. Le rapport devrait être simple à écrire, le problème c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Tous les hommes de Scorpion étaient partis essayer leurs costumes pour le mariage, ils avaient même emmené Ralph avec eux.

Avant de lui dire au revoir, Walter avait pris Paige à part un instant, pour lui demander si les cravates ne seraient pas mieux en bordeaux.

Ils avaient passé des heures à discuter des couleurs du mariage. S'ils étaient tombés d'accord sur les fleurs et le menu, les couleurs des costumes et robes furent un sujet beaucoup plus délicat. Walter pensait que les couleurs chaudes représentaient mieux l'amour et Paige pensait que l'argenté et le gris anthracite représentaient mieux la mariée : _'Et c'est censé être le plus beau jour de sa vie !'_ avait-elle insisté. Paige pensait avoir gagné mais quand il était venu la voir avant de partir... Il était si mignon quand il penchait la tête légèrement sur le côté et qu'il la suppliait presque, qu'elle avait failli changer d'avis.

Elle s'était reprise quand Ralph avait surgi, très excité par la journée qui l'attendait avec ses mentors, pour presser Walter. Elle reprit rapidement contenance et réaffirma que les couleurs choisies étaient parfaites. Walter avait fini par partir en lançant un léger ' _j'aurais essayé_ ' et en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Depuis, son esprit vagabondait très librement sur toutes ces soirées qu'ils passaient tous les deux après le travail, lorsque Ralph dormait dans le lit du loft et qu'ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre devant l'ordinateur. Tout était si parfait en ce moment que Paige sourit bêtement devant l'écran de son ordinateur. Elle releva ses mains et posa son menton sur ses paumes, les yeux dans le vide.

« Hey Dineen, tu m'écoutes ? »

Paige sursauta sur sa chaise en entendant la voix de son amie.

« Happy je... désolée j'étais... euh... »

« En train de rêvasser au lieu de bosser ? »

Paige aurait voulu mentir mais face à un génie ce n'était pas la peine. Surtout face à Happy Quinn qui venait de la prendre en flagrant délit de rêverie.

« Désolée Happy, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

Happy la regarda un instant, l'air perplexe. Elle se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, comme si elle était hésitante. Paige n'avait jamais vu son amie ainsi.

« Happy, ça va ? »

« Ouais bien sûr... je... en fait, j'aurais besoin de ton aide. »

Paige ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Happy venait de lui clouer le bec. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui demandait son aide.

Elle se ressaisit rapidement.

« Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

Happy prit une grande inspiration, visiblement mal à l'aise mais désespérée de parler à quelqu'un.

« Et bien, c'est à propos d'un truc perso, tu sais que je déteste étaler ma vie et là c'est franchement pas facile mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'en parler. » Happy fit une pause et Paige lui laissa tout le temps nécessaire pour reprendre. « Il se pourrait que je sois enceinte, mais comme la dernière fois que je l'ai cru il s'agissait en fait d'un empoisonnement, je suis super stressée et je voudrais que tu regardes le résultat du test pour moi. »

Elle avait parlé d'un seul souffle, comme pour se débarrasser au plus vite du poids qui lui pesait. Paige ne laissa rien transparaître. Elle se leva, prit la main de Happy et la conduisit vers la caravane.

« Ok, alors d'abord, pas de plan sur la comète tant que tu n'as pas fait pipi sur la bandelette. Va aux toilettes, je t'attends dans la caravane, au cas où les garçons rentrent plus tôt ! »

Happy accepta de la tête et se rendit aux toilettes, pendant que Paige entrait dans la caravane. Elle s'assit sur le lit au fond et patienta jusqu'au retour de son amie, la tête en ébullition.

Si Happy était réellement enceinte cette fois, beaucoup de choses allaient changer. Tout d'abord pour Scorpion : Toby et Happy seraient forcément moins disponibles et les missions en pâtiraient. De plus, les angoisses de Toby allaient remonter à la surface.

Lorsque Happy ouvrit la porte de la caravane, elle tendit le test à Paige sans un mot. Cette dernière le prit et le posa à côté d'elle et fit signe à son amie de s'asseoir de l'autre côté.

Elles restèrent assises en silence un instant, jusqu'à ce que Paige n'en puisse plus.

« Happy, avez-vous discuté de faire un enfant avec Toby ? »

« On a juste parlé du fait qu'un jour on en aurait un, mais on n'a jamais vraiment abordé le fait d'essayer maintenant. Paige je... je suis pas sûre de vouloir un enfant maintenant, je...». Happy baissa la tête, Paige ne l'avait jamais vu aussi abattue. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour l'aider à surmonter son angoisse.

« Quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte de Ralph, on ne peut ? pas dire que j'ai sauté au plafond, j'étais franchement très effrayée. J'ai passé deux jours entiers à pleurer. Je n'avais même pas 20 ans et Drew n'était presque jamais là. Et puis il y a eu la première échographie et... j'ai su que c'était ce que je voulais. Ce petit être qui grandissait en moi... Tu sauras ce que tu veux quand ce sera le moment. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. »

Happy releva la tête et regarda son amie droit dans les yeux.

« Merci Paige. » Un silence s'installa mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que se soit, Happy reprit la parole « Et si Toby ne voulait plus d'enfant ? »

Paige lui sourit doucement avant de parler, avec le plus de conviction possible dans la voix.

« Toby était vraiment excité par l'idée d'avoir un enfant, je suis sûre que si ton test est positif, il sera une fois de plus aux anges. Il t'aime tellement. »

Happy surprit le regard vague de Paige et lui prit la main d'un geste hésitant.

« Merci. Tu sais, je suis vraiment contente que tu aies rejoint l'équipe. Même si ça n'a pas toujours été facile et sympa entre nous... et... » Happy marqua une pause, soudain hésitante. « Il t'aime aussi tu sais ? »

Paige savait très bien que son amie ne parlait pas de son fiancé, mais elle ne voulait pas s'engager sur cette pente, pas maintenant en tout cas. Elle serra la main de Happy, très fort, avant de reprendre.

« Happy, c'est presque l'heure. Tu veux toujours que je regarde en premier ? »

« Oui, j'ai pas la force de regarder. Si c'est positif, j'aurais peur qu'il soit faux, si c'est négatif, j'ai peur d'être déçue, je ne sais pas du tout comment réagir. »

Happy commençait à respirer bruyamment alors Paige prit le test et le retourna. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et regarda Happy droit dans les yeux.

« C'est négatif. »

« Quoi ? Oh ! Bah voilà autre chose... » Happy secoua la tête et se pinça le nez « C'est... c'est bien, c'est très bien, c'est... une bonne nouvelle. » Elle souffla bruyamment. « Je suis pas prête de toute façon et il y a Scorpion et... c'est mieux comme ça. ». La voix d'Happy craqua, elle était au bord des larmes.

Paige la regarda un instant avant de lui répondre.

« Tant mieux alors. »

Happy se leva et fit quelques pas dans l'espace confiné de la caravane et Paige l'entendit sangloter légèrement.

« C'est illogique de pleurer, ça m'énerve d'être comme ça pour quelque chose qui n'est même pas là. » Elle se retourna d'un coup vers Paige « Tu es sûre que c'est négatif ? »

Paige la regarda en souriant.

« Non, c'est positif ».

« Quoi ? » Happy se mit la main sur la bouche, un air de stupeur et d'incompréhension sur le visage. « Tu... es sûre ? »

« Oui, c'est la première fois que je mentais. Pour voir ta réaction. Maintenant tu es sûre de ce que tu veux. »

Happy ne bougeait plus. Elle avait posé une main sur son ventre et souriait comme Paige ne l'avait jamais vu.

« C'était un peu risqué comme mouvement... mais merci Paige. Maintenant je suis sûre que c'est bien ce que je veux.»

Paige fut étonnée quand elle vit Happy s'approcher vers elle, les bras en avant. Elle ouvrit les siens également et un craquement survint.

L'instant d'après, Happy tombait sur Paige, qui fut désarçonnée, et tomba en arrière. Les deux amies se retrouvèrent allongées l'une sur l'autre, sur le lit et grognèrent sous la violence du choc.

« Oh Happy ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Happy essayait de se relever mais sa jambe gauche semblait coincée dans quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir.

« Je sais pas, je me suis pris les pieds dans quelque chose et ma jambe est coincée. J'arrive pas à me relever. »

Elles passèrent les minutes suivantes à essayer de se relever sans grand succès.

« Je crois que tu m'as cassé quelque chose en me tombant dessus. Outch. »

« Mais non, je ne suis pas assez lourde et le choc pas assez violent, tes os sont plus solides que ce que tu crois. »

« Ramène pas ton génie Happy, j'ai vraiment très mal là. »

Toc, toc, toc.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe là dedans ? »

Happy et Paige se figèrent sur place en entendant la voix de Toby à travers la porte de la caravane.

« Doc, n'entre pas » lança Happy, paniquée à l'idée que son fiancé entre et trouve le test de grossesse.

« Sucre d'orge, ça va ? »

« Mais oui crétin, n'entre pas et tout ira très bien. »

Les deux femmes réussirent finalement à s'extirper l'une de l'autre et se relevèrent en grimaçant. Happy attrapa le test et le rangea dans l'un des tiroirs qui se trouvaient dans la commode à côté du lit et se tourna vers Paige.

« Merci encore Paige. Si tu pouvais juste...

« Garder ça pour moi tant que tu n'as rien dit à Toby ? Bien sûr. Compte sur moi. »

Happy prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte de la caravane pour sortir. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers Paige avant de rejoindre son fiancé.

Paige la regarda s'approcher du psy et sourit. Ces deux-là avaient vraiment tout pour eux. Parce qu'ils se sont battus l'un pour l'autre, pensa-t-elle.

Elle avait maintenant la certitude que tout irait bien pour elle aussi, ainsi que pour Ralph et Walter. Parce qu'elle allait se battre pour ce qu'elle voulait et ceux qu'elle aimait. Pour son fils, pour Walter, pour leur famille.

 **FIN**


End file.
